wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Dragon Wars (Shiftybug's RP)
Dragon Wars is an ended RP created by Shiftybug. It's very fun!!!!! I Cumulus Cloud created the page, but Shifty owns it. I worded it a little differently to fit. NOTE: THIS RP WAS MADE WHEN FLAMEWINGS WERE A TRIBE WIP Chapter 1 Flamesmoke was in Queen Scarlet's arena. She had been fighting 5 dragons, successfully killing them all. Then, an IceWing came out. He must have been a new prisoner, for he seemed brave, and unharmed. His scales were glittering like silver. It was SkyWing vs. IceWing. The referee was ready, and the fight began. Flame was scratched then dodged the next attack. She blasted the IceWing with fire twice. But the IceWing scratched her eyes. She thought it would be temporary. She then lunged at him and ripped his guts open and blew fire at him. He was dead, for sure. She was glad she didn't see that. But she couldn't see it again. She started feeling sad. She understood what her deaf sister had to go through. For the longest time Bonfire was deaf, and Flame would make fun of her. But of course Bonfire couldn't hear her insults. She was sent to Queen Scarlet afterwards. "Well, seems that you lived. I'd say 3 more fights and I'll call it a day." Scarlet slyly hissed. Flame shouted, "No! I've killed 5 dragons, and I'm blind because of you!" "No, you're blind because of your enemy. That IceWing didn't even last 1 battle surprisingly. But now you know what your sister has to suffer. In fact, BRING FLAMESMOKE'S SISTER! I want to see how 2 crippled dragons fight." Flame was able to hear her sister struggling. Sister vs. Sister. The fight began. Meanwhile, the ConstellationWing War was over. Orion won and Leo was made Vice King. But the IceWing King had recently died, and out of gratitude he went to the funeral. However in passing the funeral, he was stopped by 3 SkyWing guards named Flightmare, Redhawk, and Soar. "Wh--What are you?" asked Soar. "I'm Orion. I'm a ConstellationWing. We don't live in Pyrrhia. I'm peacefully attending the IceWing King Funeral." Flightmare said, "You're not going anywhere. Queen Scarlet will love to have your head up on her throne. Or she could give your entire body to Burn! Knock him out, Redhawk!" Redhawk knocked him out, tied his muzzle and sent him to the arena. He was put into a reinforced steel cage. He was looking out and saw 2 crippled SkyWings beggin for each other. He could barely hear their yellibng, but heard the deaf one was named Bonfire. "NO! I can't fight her! She's blind and i'm deaf! Why can't you have the NightWing fight? PUT ME DOWN!!!" The other SkyWing said "Bonfire! I-i missed you. Really. Completely. Please!" Bonfire replied "Flame. We don't have to fight. Please. Work with me. We can work together. If we work together we can use our differences to help each other. I can tell you where things are and you can help me." Orion quickly inferred the blind SkyWing's name. "But i was mean to you. You-you can forgive me?" "I already have, Flamesmoke. Really. You were mean to me, yes. but it doesn't matter now. I've put the past behind me. Please. Sisters?" Bonfire asked, holding out her talon just like they used to do when they came to an agreement. "Of course. Sisters." With that, they put their talons together, and their necklaces reappeared. Their grandparents had given them enchanted necklaces, temporarily removing their wounds. However, they could only be used for 15 minutes 1 hour for every 15 minutes. "Our necklaces. Bonfire. You remember?" "Of course. Should we use them?" asked Bonfire. "No. We need to save that dragon up there first." replied Flamesmoke. Suddenly, Scarlet's guards came up behind them, and took them back to their cages. The two sisters screaming for each other. Chapter 2 A NightWing was flying near the Sky Kingdom. She was bored and wanted to fight in Scarlet's Arena. She was flying down as 3 SkyWings flew up towards her. The first one, named Redhawk, said, "Well, another NightWing." The second guard, named Soar, asked "What your name?" The NightWing replied, "Stargazer." Redhawk asked, "What are you doing here? Were you sent to read our minds?" Stargazer replied, " I want to fight in Queen Scarlet's arena." The 3 SkyWings burst out laughing. "That's a good joke, dragonet. You'd never survive the arena!" "Try Me." Stargazer angrily challenged. Soar, still chuckling, said, "My pleasure. Flightmare, take her in." Chapter 3 Orion was trying to tear off his bondage with his talons until the two SkyWings appeared in front of him. The deaf SkyWing looked very familiar... "Orion! It's me Bonfire!" Orion gasped and replied, "Oh yes! I remember looking after you at times when you were little!" They broke the metal bars and tore off his bondage. Orion later asked Bonfire how she'd been. "I've been great, but I'm still deaf." Orion found a blind SkyWing. "Isn't that your sister Flamesmoke?" She nodded. "I thought you weren't disabled." Orion said confused. Flame said, "I wasn't until the IceWing literally scratched my eyes out." Bonfire commented, "But we finally made up; We're sisters now." Orion was still confused, "I thought you've always been sisters." "We were we're just working together." Bonfire replied. Orion noticed a few soldiers coming their way. "I don't think we're welcome here. If we hurry, I know a place we can be safe. Bonfire, you'll recognize the place." Flame asked Bonfire where they were going. "The Rain Kingdom. We have no choice. Come on!" Then the 3 dragons flew to the skies. Chapter 4 Flame had a bit of trouble flying and started to murmur, "If only I could see it." Bonfire said, "You can! Use your necklace!" "I can't if you don't use yours, sister." They held paws and their necklaces glowed. Orion turned around to see the two SkyWings without any injuries. They were normal. Orion looked very little into this. Bonfire didn't recognize the path and asked Orion what they're next move was. "We need to find my brother in the ConstellationWing Kingdom. I need to tell him we must accept our differences and similarities. Or else we'll never be safe." Bonfire asked, "You have a brother?" Bonfire knew Orion for a while and never knew he had a brother. Flamesmoke replied to Orion's words saying, "It's true. Even with a normal dragon helping us, we'll never be safe without acceptance." Responding to Bonfire, Orion said, "My brother's name is Leo. We were at war with each other, and I've become partially blind. After a few months we came to an agreement: I'm the primary king and Leo watches over the kingdom while I'm away. I trust him more than he trusts me. He will always be my brother." Bonfire and Flamesmoke then said, "Just like how we'll always be sisters." At that moment they're 15 minutes were up. Flame was blind and Bonfire was deaf. Flame asked Orion, "Won't we be safer in the rainforests?" Orion said, "Yes, but I need to find someone to tell my brother what happened." Chapter 5 Frost the IceWing wasn't too happy about the events that had just gone down. He'd flown all the way to the disgustingly hot and wet rainforest in order to offer some gadgets to aid him in the war. But there was a mixup and apparently they had no idea he was an IceWing. So he was cast out and threatened even attacked. He quickly fled from the rainforest and now had to find a non hostile place to stay. Upon his flight he noticed 3 dragons beneath him and they seemed to be an odd bunch of different tribes. So he decided to see what they were up to and attempted to land in a nearby tree unnoticed. Chapter 6 "I can still see so I'll go get your brother." Bonfire replied, calmly. "You sure? I don't know. they're be no one left to rule the kingdom." Orion replied. "I'm sure. Tell me where to go and I'll go there. Well, Flame and I will go there." Flame suggested, "But I can't see, so you'd have to guide my flying or we need to increase the amount of time that we can use the necklace longer." Bonfire asked, "Orion, what do you think?" Orion thought it was fine. The kingdom was east of the Sea Kingdom. Chapter 7 Frost was now curious after the mentioning of a necklace. He thought it must be animus touched. He couldn't quite hear what they were saying, so he decided to creep a bit forward in order to hear them a bit more clearly. This caused a branch on the tree to break. Frost landed to the side of the group which would have been out of sight if his colors didn't cause him to stick out like a sore claw. Orion's head turned to the fallen branch...and the IceWing that appeared out of nowhere. Frost stood up and casually said, "How are you all doing? Isn't this a nice place?" The weirdly shaped dragon replied, "Good. And you?" Frost shrugged. "It's not been going too well. I haven't been able to make a good trade for a while. What good is this war if I can't trade off of it? And lots of dragons are really on edge, so I can't visit their kingdoms because they fear I'm a traitor or a wanted criminal I am Frost of the IceWings by the way and enough about me what are you guys doing?" A deaf SkyWing said, "We're going to the Sea Kingdom." The weird dragon said, " I'm a ConstellationWing. My kingdom is east of the Sea Kingdom. " Bonfire replied, "But we can't fly over the Sea Kingdom without permission, can we?" Orion replied, "Guess we can't." Frost looked at the two SkyWings. "What are your names?" Orion, Flamesmoke, and Bonfire told Frost their names. Frost asked, "Just as a recap, The Sea Kingdom is on the other side of the continent." Orion looked worryingly at Bonfire saying, "You two shouldn't fly that far." Bonfire said to Orion, "I have Flame. We can do this together. I know we can." Orion was still confused, "You're deaf and she's blind." Bonfire replied again, "We're sisters. We can do it together." Confused, Frost asked, "SO because you're sisters, you two think you can do anything?" Flame blurted out, "Because of our necklaces." Bonfire gave her a tiny glare. Frost was still confused, "And what is so great about your magic necklaces?" Flame only replied, "They're special. That's all I can say." Bonfire was glad Flame didn't blab about everything about the necklaces. Chapter 8 NightStorm looked back at his pursuers, he quickly retracted his head as one of them shot a bolt of fire right by him. The flying AtlasWing slowed down and let the pursuers form a circle around him, "What's your name?" the leader asked in a gruff voice,"NightStorm," . "Ha, dumb name, I'm Regiment," the leader said, "The name's Rifle," the second guard said. "Lifeless," the third replied. NightStorm didn't reply, "You gonna say anythi-" Rifle started to ask as NightStorm slit his throat, Rifle fell to the ground. "GET HIM!" Regiment yelled, him and Lifeless charged, "Amatuers," NightStorm said. He teleported behind them, breathed, and drew his sword and retracted it in a second as Regiment and Lifeless fell to the ground he looked around and saw an odd group of four dragons, two SkyWings, an IceWing, and a ConstellationWing. Just then, the three SkyWing corpses came falling from the sky, out of nowhere. "Look out!" Bonfire screamed. She moved quickly, and lunged to her sister, pushing her out of the way. An AtlasWing, which looked way more like a NightWing-IceWing hybrid, came and landed beside them. "You!" Orion said. Despite the fact that he wasn't the boss, he felt the need to yell. "You just killed off three SkyWings! You must be taken to Scarlet's arena!" "Please, I could beat anybody. I would win every time." NightStorm replied. "Not Peril." Orion said. he was up-to-date on the news in the SkyWing kingdom via spies that he sent to find out what was going on in the other kingdoms. "Peril? Really? Clearly you have no idea who i am." NightStorm replied. "Oh yeah? Then tell me who you are. What's your name?" Orion asked. "NightStorm, I destroyed the AtlasWing fortress by myself and I left the kingdom to burn." NightStorm replied. "Wait that was you?!" Orion exclaimed, dumbfounded. Frost chimed in, "Well I've got no idea what's going on. And from the way you are talking about those necklaces makes me super suspicious about how special they are. Anyways if you are headed to the kingdom, I'll be joining you. I need some assistants anyways and some of you seem like you will offer good protection." "What do you mean when you say good protection?" Orion said. "I'm deaf." Bonfire said. "I'm blind."Flame said. "And I'm partically blind since the war." Orion said. Frost replied, "Well, then it looks like you guys need protection. So I'll be happy to help you all out because I'm so very nice. Plus even with you guys being blind and deaf you can always of assistance to me." "I appreciate that. We could always use a IceWing, but you may not be able to go with us." Bonfire replied. "Oh believe me. I have friends all over Pyrrhia. The war may be making it a bit annoying for me to get around, but I still can go wherever I please." "That must be nice. Having a lot of friends, i mean." Flame said. "It's pretty amazing to have them. They can get me out of any situation." Frost realized he was bragging "Don't worry. From the looks of it, you've got quite a few friends around you. Hey, NightStorm, why aren't you talking?" Nightstorm ignored Frost. "At least you can go some places. But the rain forest? The sea kingdom? No way. You can't go anywhere without some tribe trying to kill you." Flame said. "Yes, true. That has been a slight issue. But what if I sneak into one of those kingdoms?" "You? Sneak into a kingdom? Bad idea." Flame scoffed. "You can't just wonder into any random kingdom anytime you feel like it." "How? No offense, but if i can't sneak into a kingdom, i highly doubt you two would be able to either." Frost replied. "We can." Bonfire said. "How?" Frost asked. "Our necklaces, of course." Flame said, like Frost was a complete idiot. "Necklaces? I thought you had just one necklace." Frost said, confused. "We both have one. They're animus touched, obviously. We can use them to take away our weaknesses." Bonfire replied, calmly. "Well, use them! Then we'll sneak into the kingdoms!" "It doesn't work that way. They don't remove our weaknesses forever. Just for a little while. Then they recharge." Flame explained. "Like a battery?" Frost asked. "More or less, yes. Whenever we use them, they use the animus power. Then when the power runs out, they have to recharge. it's like a plant with photosynthesis. They make energy and then they use it. The necklaces have animus power inside them, but when they are used to heal us, they use up power and they have to make more. It takes an hour to make a "batch" of power. A batch is the same amount of power needed for one full use. When they're not around our necks, they don't use up power. It's like they've been turned off. But we can save up power to do more complicated things, like turning into a RainWing. We can do that. We've saved up enough energy to turn us into whatever we want." Bonfire explained. Bonfire understood the necklaces much better than Flame did. "I can sneak into a kingdom, nobody even remembers the AtlasWings anyway, they think they're all extinct," NightStorm said, grinning the time when he blasted a huge bolt of lightning and blew up the entire kingdom, "Also, stealth was my unit in the AtlasWing military, the reason I blew up the entire kingdom is because the military was lying to the queen about me and guess what? The queen believed those lies. So they exiled me, put me in the prison, and eventually they had me in a display cage outside the fortress." NightStorm explained, "Wow, that's brutal," Flame said, "Well, yeah but the entire kingdom's burnt up now," NightStorm said looking up at the sky. "And until all stars burn out and two brother's reunite to fight with each other, and not against each other, the fate of Pyrrhia is sealed. It will be engulfed in fire and ice. The yin and yang on this continent will fall into the hands of the unworthy ones," Orion said loudly to himself. Flame asked, "Can we go back to the Sky Kingdom now?" Bonfire said, "Again, ORION, our necklaces let us do anything. Chapter 9 Cloud and Moon were two EarthWings sent on a mission. Cloud flared his wings and sighed. "Cloud, why are we stopping?!" Moon angrily growled. "Its not every day we visit Pyrrhia, so I want to look around." Cloud mumbled. "We need to get going. We are needing to go NOW!" Moon yelled "Let's go..." Cloud sighed "We were supposed to meet Burn 2 hours ago" Moon reminded. 5 hours later, they made it. But, Burn wasn't pleased. "Y''ou were supposed to meet me 3 hours ago." Burn grumbled in anger. Cloud sifted his feet and nearly tripped over nothing. "Yes, but clumsy over here decided to watch the sky for 2 hours." Moon explained. Cloud tried explaining himself, when Burn abruptly interrupted him. "Anyways, I need you to get to where we planned and activate Plan B." Moon also added, "How are we supposed to make it into the highly guarded fort that Blaze is holding up and with Queen Glacier always close by?" "Use your magic! I DON'T KNOW!!!" Burn yelled. Moon and Cloud were busy conspiring with Burn on how to infiltrate Blaze's Fort. Moon and Cloud said, "Remember the deal? If we go in, and kill your sister for you, we get our reward: ''and we get to do it the way we want." ''Burn was annoyed. They were almost as demanding as Queen Scarlet. "Very well. But, if you're going to kill Blaze and don't succeed, I have a 2nd mission. I've heard news of an AtlasWing anarchy. I don't know what tribe they are. But the fugitive is Nightstorm. Find him, and bring his body to me.." Chapter 10 Flame, Bonfire, Orion, Frost, and NightStorm were going looking for Leo in the AtlasWing Kingdom. All pof a sudden 2 dragons attacked and apprehended them. "STOP RIGHT THERE, ANARCHISTS!!!". They crashed into an island nearby. Orion was able to spit out the rope on his muzzle and say, "Why are you capturing us?!" The red dragon said, "I'm Cumulus and this is Daydream. We're here looking for the fugitive that killed off the AtlasWings and we found him with you." The group was able to explain themselves quickly. Afterwards, they were untied. Cumulus said, "Sorry for the tying up and everything. Daydream is a NightWing and I'm a SkyWing/IceWing hybrid." They said that they lived on an island near the AtlasWing kIngdom. They were chasing fish in a stream and found the chase as Nightstorm was flying from guards. Being naturally curious he investigated, and caught up with Nightstorm to teleport with him. NightStorm turned around and faced Cumulus and Daydream, "Darn it, Burn," he growled and sped straight towards Cumulus and Daydream, they swiped their claws at him but he sped right through them and landed on the ground. "Wait.. we're not here to harm you. We're here to warn you." said Cumulus "Because there's something you should know.... Burn sent 2 EarthWings Cloud and Moon after you. They know you're here. We need to run." Flame and Bonfire said, "we could use our necklaces to cloak ourselves." Cumulus asked, "Wait... what's so powerful about your necklaces?" Flame and Bonfire said, "Uhhh..... it's just special and that's all." But Daydream had mindreading powers and revealed, "Wait... you 2 are related to SkyWing Animus?!?! Everyone knows that SkyWing animus were too dangerous and killed on sight, and they existed over 3,000 years ago. How could they have animus powers?" "Um... Look, we can't say. It's too dangerous. I'm sorry." Bonfire said. Despite the fact that she's younger than Flame, she acted much older than Flame. "If you want to know, just... Read our minds..." Flame said. "The truth is too much. If you want us to tell you than come with us. But all we can tell you now is that our grandparents were animus dragons. Our mother's parents." Bonfire said "Look, if you want to know more, ask Orion. He dragonsat Bonfire when she was little. To keep her safe. He knew how they work and all of their limits. But he was given strict orders never to tell a single soul for as long as he should live. But, Mom and Dad are gone now, so he can tell whoever he wants what he wants, when he wants." Flame said. Chapter 11 But how was the AtlasWing kingdom doing? Since NightStorm blew it up? Very badly was the answer. The AtlasWing Kingdom was crumbing in ashes. Lava spewed hither and yon. Many AtlasWing Skeletons were left as decoration. It was a total hell world. The perfect environment for the VenomWings. The VenomWings had poisonous saliva, poisonous claws, poisonous anatomy, etc. Queen Poison was slithering around on their new territory. She brought 2 other VenomWings, Paralysis and Blackout. Their scaly "underbellies" were immune to the scorching hot ground, because the venom burned it out. She found the AtlasWing Queen. She was severly injured, but alive. So being VenomWings, they bit her. (RIP AtlasWing Queen) "We have a new plot of land." We've conquered the GeodeWings, and we've conquered the AtlasWings. They suddenly saw a dragon. And on it had the constellation pattern of Leo... Chapter 12 Orion was getting a sick feeling in his stomach, like something bad might happen. Leo was known for being a tyrant, but he gave it up to save his brother from an attacking enemy. Leo became mute, so both had to learn to write, read, and learn codes to speak to each other. Leo growled at the other tribe. "In the meantime, I'm going to meet him. My necklace is telling me he's at the AtlasWing Kingdom now, but it's no problem. He matters so much to me, and I need to make up for being a troublemaker when he dragonsat me. Flame, come with me. Frost, you stay here with the others. We must find Orion before anything else happens. Let's go!" Bonfire shouted, and Flame shot up into the sky, following her sister, which was odd, because she was blind, unless she was lying about the necklaces. Flame and Bonfire then saw some red lights... Orion looked at his brother, who he hadn't seen in quite a while and looked at the VemonWings. Just then, there were two red colored lights, that looked like some sort of a portal. Leo started growling again. then, Bonfire and Flame appeared and it took Orion a few moments, but he realized they had come ''out of the portal lights! Queen Poison said, "Seems like we have portals from here to Pyrrhia. Wait. Are those ConstellationWings. Oh, Leo and Orion! They killed Kiba during their pathetic war. She was my daughter! Heir to the throne! And now, I will have my revenge: SEND THE ARMY!!!!!" At that moment, the 4 generals rose: Contrictai, Fangpyre, Hypnobrai and Venomari. More appeared behind them. Orion said, "Thanks for saving me, brother." "Anytime, brother, but we have to....." "RUN!!!!!!" Flame and Bonfire said. "We can't fight again. Scarlet's Arena was enough." Flame said. Bonfire then replied, "But we have the advantage." The battle began. The VenomWings used their venomous gas as a smoke screen. They could apprehend them with the cover of venomous gas. But Bonfire knew about VenomWings. Because even though she was deaf, she still could learn from books. Blackout jumped out of the cloud and went towards Flame, Flame couldn't see the attack because she was blind and a split second before Blackout bit her, he dropped dead, "Okay, you want a fight, you've got one!" NightStorm said, and flew towards the venomous cloud, holding his breath. Without thinking, Bonfire grabbed her sister and forced their talons together. Flame, even though still dazed from the attack, pulled back her talons. "What are you thinking? We're not supposed to use them!" Flame shouted. She could hear her friends fighting over the sounds of war. "We have to! To help Orion!" Bonfire shouted. "No! We have to do more!" Bonfire knew exactly what she was talking about, but she didn't like it. AT ALL. "No... We can't..." Bonfire said. "No choice. We have to use them for good. Please." "Guys! HELP!!!" Orion shouted. 2 VenomWings had him pinned about twenty minutes away from them. "Fine! Say it!" Flame shouted. "You sure? Say it with me! Three..." "Two..." Bonfire added. "ONE! SHADAKI! Then, both of them were lifted into the air, and were sucked into a tornado. "Guys! NO!" Orion shouted. Another huge VemonWing had his brother up against a wall, that was about to fall. Then, both of them crashed. They rose up, and they both nodded at each other. They pointed at Orion, and the dragons disappeared. He was dazed. what was going on? "Get them, you idiots!" Queen Poison shouted. An army of VenomWings charged. The girls pointed and the rest of their friends appeared all at once. Frost, Cumulus, Daydream and the others appeared in front of them, dazed. "What's going on?" NightStorm asked as he teared out another VenomWings throat. Cumulus replied, "Flame and Bonfire are creating a huge tornado. They might suck all the VenomWings!" But then, he noticed that everyoe was using too much power. Queen Poison saw an advantage. She commanded 5 soldiers to point their venom spit at the Tornado, Leo and Orion, Frost and Daydream and himself. At that moment, Cumulus threw some yellow dust in the air. He spiraled it around and collected some of the VenomWing SOULS. Afterwards, they were absorbed into a spirit fusing with him and he started sparking. His head, once half white turned red again. All the remaining VenomWings ran away. Everyone was amazed. Frost asked "How did you do that?!?!?!" Flame and Bonfire were also amazed. "We didn't even know we could do that! And we can summon tornadoes" Cumulus said, "Well, I want to tell Flame and Bonfire only. They too are SkyWing animus just like me. We need to camp for the night. My friend Lychee and her brother Komodo have a hut we can stay in the Rain Kingdom." And so they went to the red portal sending them to the Rain Kingdom... Meanwhile Queen Poison arose from a crushed rock. She flew up and gave a speech to her citzens. "The Soul Stealer may have collected some of our soldier's spirits, but they didn't collect ours. We still have our numbers! Our new goal is to defeat his gang once and for all" Everyone agreed. "But wait..." said a voice behind them.. Chapter 13 At the RainWing kingdom, it was actually peaceful. All of the "gang" arrived, coming out of the portals. "I can't believe... that just happened." Orion said. "I can't believe... we're not dead." Frost added. "I can't believe we have three animus dragons!" Cumulus added. "I can believe there's one animus dragon, since i am one, but three? That's a lot!" "Yeah. Speaking of which, where are they? They didn't come out of the portal yet." NightStorm said. Cumulus went up and screeched "Kookaburra! Kookaburra! Kookaburra! Kookaburra!" Instantly, a pink dragon came up. She had green spots, and navy blue wings. "Hi-hi. My name's Lychee." Lychee said shyly. After they were shown their huts, Leo and Orion kept on talking to each other. Frost seemed a bit lonely and nontalkative as well. He had only been there for the mentioning of an animus necklace. Now that he knew Cumulus' secret, he was intrigued on what they'd talk about. Cumulus set up a ring of candles around himself, Flame, and Bonfire then the talk began. "So... our granparents gave us these. At least before they were killed." Flame revealed. Cumulus revealed, "I found this dust. It's like skyfire but more powerful. I call it glowstone dust. But you have to know how to use it. So I can't give any to you. And I think with it... I can give Flame her hearing and you your sight. Do you want it?" "Cumulus, you should keep the glowstone. We won't need it. In the meantime, we have to keep moving. The next place is the FlamewWings." Bonfire said. "The FlameWings? Why on Pyrrhia would you want to go to the FlameWings?" Cumulus replied. "Look, the truth is... We're not actually SkyWings. We're FlameWings." Flame said. "But... You look nothing like FlameWings!" Daydream came in. (Who had apparently been eavesdropping with Frost) "That's because we're disguised as SkyWings. We're more powerful than any "normal" SkyWing animus." Flame said. "That explains the whole animus thing. And I won't tell anyone. Because Animus SkyWings lived 3000 years ago." Daydream said, "Cumulus, is it okay and I stay here? I like it here. The adventure was fun, but I feel like I belong here." "Okay. You'll be missed. I'll tell Whiteout you said hi." The 2 FlameWings wondered how Cumulus knew Darkstalker's Sister. (Which is a story for another day.) "Yeah, we know. Our grandparents are FlameWings too. Animus SkyWings were killed as soon as anyone found out they were animus! But we are FlameWings. But... It's different now." Flame said, sadly. "What do you mean?" Daydream asked. "It's hard to explain, but when we were little dragonets, we didn't have to hide our powers. We never used them. We were "normal". But, on our 7th birthdays, our grandparents gave us the necklaces. They gave Flame hers first, then 2 years later, they gave me mine. We were told never to use them unless we were in a life-and-death situation." Bonfire explained. "Exactly. The VemonWings. They're the enemy now. We have to keep moving if we don't want them chasing after us for the rest of our lives. We need to take off our masks." Bonfire said. "Wait... I think Clearsight wrote a book about them. You should look at it. We should go to bed." Chapter 14 The next day Frost woke. Frost remained silent and looked at the many dragon's around him sure he was surrounded by other dragons but he was completely alone and all he gained from his journey had not been fruitful with the riches he thought it would bring. All that he had gained was the location of a RainWing tunnel he already knew about. Of course he wasn't going to let anyone know about his knowledge of them for that would compromise his safe routes around Pyrrhia. Hearing the conversation, he decided to do the worst: he stole the glowstone dust whilst everyone slept. He tried to steal the necklaces but they weren't on. Frost used the portal. He ended up finding Cloud and Moon "I have their sources of power." He said. Cloud said, "Thank You, King Frost. Guess you didn't die after all." Now for your goal: Blaze's Fort. I'll help you break in. What do you need that stuff for anyways?" Cloud and Moon landed in front of Bonfire and the group "STAND DOWN" Cloud shouted. "Wait, Cloud" Moon said. "We just need the AtlasWing. Where is he?" "Fine, really we don't even want to deal with him. We are just here on an a job from Burn." Cloud explained "and we either we kill him or we are disappointment to Burn and that won't end well sooooooo we need to kill him or again we run" Cloud said. "Don't stand in are way or you will die" Moon threatened. Chapter 15 Queen Poison and her VenomWings were holding a cremation for the dead corpses. Then she spread them everywhere and the tribe bathed in the ashes. She didn't care. She was thriving in this newlyfound hellworld. It was almost like she forgot about the gang. But alas she was filled with the want of vengeance. She kept the dead VenomWing heads for the palace. She then grabbed a cup of mercury and cyanide. She offered some to her husband and general, King Venomari. Queen Poison had been silent and proposed a war. Chapter 16 On the EarthWing home of Sevec, the royal EarthWings argued. "We need to plan for the VenomWing Kingdom. We could strike now, kill them all, wipe them off the map. Don't have to worry about them." King Lordren said. "We would lose to many." Queen Everest argued. Prince Cloud and Princess Moon said, "If Mom and Dad won't let us stop them, we'll become their allies..." Chapter 17 Cloud said to Bonfire, "You're not that bad." Flame and Bonfire said, "Whoa!!! You aren't killing anyone!" Moon said, "Really?" She held Cumulus bag of glowstone. Cumulus asked "How did you steal my dust?" "They didn't. I did." Frost walked up to them. " Yes. I'm evil. But i only joined your group for your animus power. I wondered on why Flamesmoke and Bonfire looked weird. But now I know everything. Well, I can fight for my dust. Unless you're too scared..." Moon stood up and growled. Cloud stood up got into battle formation. Cumulus dodged both attacks from Moon and Cloud. Flame and Bonfire fought off Frost, using their firescales to burn him temporarily. It wasn't as severe as Peril's. Leo and Orion had woken up to find a fight was raging on. Moon shouted, "We will have our animus power!! Our tribe will once again, be dominant!" Frost had the glowstone dust. But he didn't know how to use it. Nor did anyone else for that matter. "Flamesmoke. Bonfire. I need you to summon Shadaki the Tornado Spirit again." Cumulus asked them. They did it and summoned a tornado. Cumulus grabbed Frost's throat and hurled glowtone dust at Shadaki, turning it yellow and brighter. But it started spinning out of control.... "SHADAKI! HELP!" Bonfire shouted. A beautiful dragon came out. She was clearly a FlameWing, no doubt at all. "Shu kena da la see ka." She spoke, her voice soft and sweet. The tornado was still going out of control. She translated, "Calm down, for I see your need for help." She produced her own glowstone. Instead of yellow, it was blue. She gently placed it inside the tornado, and it faded. The place was completely destroyed. The dragon that had appeared was gone. Chapter 18 "Well then... All of that was extremely unexpected." Orion and Leo said. Wow. I find it amazing about how many secret tribes there are in our group. FlameWings, ConstellationWings, AtlasWings." "Well, we have to go to Covamida to the FlameWing City now." Bonfire said. "Wait.... Covamida...? I thought FlameWings live in Pyrrhia." Nightstorm was confused "Actually only a few colonists live in Pyrrhia. Covamida is 1 of the Lost Continents with different tribes. We have AviWing Territory, LeafWing Forest, DeathWing Peak, DriftWing Canyon, TrickWing Alley, SwiftWing Sky Islands, we used to have GeodeWing mines but all of them went extinct due to the VenomWings," "Covamida is the land of which all dragons were created. It was from the rare tribes that all other tribes were created. And they were created with the glowstone dust. Each Dragon Elder created a tribe. Shadaki the FlameWing you saw, created SkyWings. Her dust was red before, but has turned blue due to her being kind and helpful. The color of the dust of each elder reflects their personality. Before they created the normal tribes, the color was based on their element, or habitat. Melkon, created MudWings, Melkon's dust had a tan color. Sakadash created Sandwings. Hers was the color of sand. Luceka created IceWings. Hers was white. And of course, Fansah created RainWings. Hers was green. Foekana created NightWings. Hers was silver/black." Bonfire said. "How do you know that?" Orion asked. "Because, we know a lot about history." Flame said. Unfortunately, Cumulus made an unexpected move. Cumulus said, "You know, I've had enough for now. And I need to get home. It was fun, this adventure, but I think I's too busy. Bye." Flamesmoke and Bonfire said goodbye, unknowing when they'll see him again. Then the gang started arguing what to do next. Chapter 19 Moon and Cloud returned to Burn's fortress. "We need back up. There's no way we can fight them alone." Moon grumbled. "Don't worry. I have an idea. Dragons are more easily terminated then they think." Cloud replied. "We can't kill them alone, But I have an idea." "Well, what is it? " Burn asked. "We will turn it into a dragon hunt. We use scorpion den to post a bounty on them and then we wait. They should be able to kill them and bring there heads to us or we use them to tell us where they are." Moon said calmly "I like that. " Burn said. Chapter 20 "We need to go to Covamida, to find Shadiku." Bonfire said. "Ok, why do you need to find her?" Orion asked. "Because. She can help us figure out the Shadaki problem." Flame told him. "She's one of only a few that we've told about our powers. You guys aren't included because that would be a lot of dragons." Bonfire explained. "So you need to find her to help you figure out the Shadaki problem. But what problem?" "Well, last time we used it, it went out of control. Usually, that's a sign of low power levels. Which means the necklaces weren't fully charged. That means that we probable used the rest of their power, and they need more." Bonfire said. "So can't you just wait?" NightStorm asked. "No. We have completely drained the necklace. And of course, there's only one thing we can use to recharge them. The glowstone dust. But Cumulus took it when he left. Shadiku is the only one whom has it." Flame explained. "Didn't you say all the elders have it?" NightStorm asked. "They do. Or they did. More than likely, they've lost it. That was a super long time ago. Besides, they could have passed it down to another family member, which is probably how Cumulus got his in the first place." Bonfire explained. "The only question is: Where is Shadaki?" Flame asked, hoping that someone, would have the answer. Chapter 21 Cumulus decided to come back for one last time. Just to see what's going on. After he was nofified, "I think i could be of help to you on that. But, no I didn't get this from a family member. Actually, I'm still puzzled on how I have animus powers. Considering SkyWing and IceWIng animus lived over 2,000 years ago." Cumulus hugged Flamesmoke and Bonfire. and secretly, he slipped a pouch of glowstone dust to each of them. "If you ever miss me or if you're ever in trouble, I left a little something." He went up to Leo and Orion and bowed down to them. He took his majority of glowstone dust, and spiraled it into a square portal flashing blue and purple in the middle. "This portal can take you to where all the elders live. I have to leave. My dad Condor is expecting me." He flew off....but with a few tiny speckls glowstone dust. As he saw the glowstone dust, he remembered how he first retrieved it... umulus was fighting off Shini, the Animus Stealer. "You can never take my power away!" "Are you sure?" Cumulus replied. THey fough all through the thundering night. Shini had defeated Cumulus and was about to steal his powers when all of a sudden he saw 2 lights. Fire and Ice: Shadiku and Luceka. Cumulus had brought them together as one. They spiraled downwards and fused with the 2 elders temproarily. It gave him his strength and all his wounds were gone. Shini started rising and she screamed and exploded in ablast of glowing dust. The 2 elders said, "Go ahead and take it." Cumulus used his animus powers to collect the glowstone dust. Sueka and Shadiku liked his spirit. Sueka gave her glowstone dust to Cumulus. "You defeated evil. Everyone will love you, now." Shadiku created a tornado portal and the 2 elders left with it. Cumulus found a pouch and put the dust in it.. Chapter 22 Skull Island. A DeathWing Island near Covamida On the coast of the isle, was a cryptic building, a dome shape structure, with a revolving spy glass sticking out. Deep in his labratory, Nosferatu was at steady work. The queen, who strangely he was related to, had desprately wanted to go to war, but knew an endangered tribe like the DeathWings, even with all of their best fighters and toxic gas, wouldn't stand a chance on the battlefield. But Nosferatu was going to change that. Ever since Horror commissioned him, he had never left his lab, working tirelessly night and day, too develop the ultimate weapon. A weapon so powerful, it would ensure any tribe that held it to win the war. He had only told his closest friends, hybrids that were loyal to his Queen, about the whole thing. Now it was almost complete... Chapter 23 Frost took a moment to split off from the group and get a bearing of the situation. He hopped behind a rock and peeked out at what was going on to make sure nobody noticed then he took the contents of his satchel and spread it out in front of him. "Alright Frost, things went sideways faster than thought possible so just stay alive and make something great." Chapter 24 The twins paced back and forth, worried about many things. Orion told Leo in Morse code to go back to the kingdom and protect the others. Leo refused and told Orion to go back in morse. The two began to argue about who would be going back. They finally agreed to both of them staying until the entire group knew morse code, then Orion would go back to the ConstellationWing kingdom. Chapter 25 At the summer place, Princess Crestwave is sunning herself on a private beach, but one of the servants says that the queen wants to see her. So they go down to the deep palace and Queen Coral says there's been another killing of her heirs. Coral tells Crestwave that she wants to put a harness on her to keep her near. Crestwave is extemely reluctant to the idea. "OH NO!!! Boring, and besides you couldn't keep up with me anyway." Coral looks at her. Crestwave continues on, "You will never put a harness on me EVER!" Coral replies, "I'm just worried about who is killing my heirs and that a kingdom without heirs is capable of falling into anarchy. Crestwave tries telling her mom, "If someone tried to kidnap me I would beat them." Queen Coral looks at her, "You may have gotten lucky last time but what if ten SkyWings ambush you?" Crestwave said, "I'll smash them with boulders and throw trees at them." Coral replies, "How would you throw trees?" Crestwave reminded her mother she was an animus. "I don't use it to go killing dragons. I can put a shield around the deep palace that only SeaWings can go through. I made some necklaces that allow my friends to breath underwater." Coral then remembered an oddly aquatic SandWIng named Sandstorm. Then crestwave is like sandstorm is not like that also she comes over a lot cause her mother didn't like her then when she died. She just didn't get involved in the whole war. Like she really didn't care. Besides all her sisters are bossy dragonflame cactuses ready to go off. Then coral is like okay well can u make a weapon that allows us to make all the other tribes give up cause its so powerful. No, why not cause that would be huge amount of my soul, Then shes like can u make a drink out of thin air then she has a coconut drink appear in front of her. Then crestwave is about to say something when queen morhen walks in and is like R u arguing with one of your daughters again? with a annoyed tone. Then shes likes yes. well I need to talk business with you about how a icewing tried to assinate me today. Then crestwave Is like really? Then queen morhen is like yea it happens sometimes cause the icewings think I'm a bad queen just cause I don't just give in to their queens demands like I'm not gonna give up my freedom or the freedom of my tribe to a bunch of snouts in the air icewings that are full of themselves. Then shes like wow you must really hate icewings and they must really hate you. Then shes like yea but go off now crestwave me and queen coral have some "business" to talk about. Category:Roleplay Stories Category:Tribeless Dragons